1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of software development. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for updating a configuration file from within a development environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of software development systems known in the art. One such software development system is a web application development (WAD) system. The WAD system is generally comprised of a developer computer system (DCS) and an application server. The DCS is typically a desktop personal computer system, a laptop personal computer system, a personal digital assistant, a mobile computing device, or any other general purpose computer processing device. The DCS is generally comprised of an open development platform including frameworks, software tools, and runtimes for building, deploying, and managing software. One example of a DCS is an Eclipse platform providing an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) tool for writing enterprise, client, servlet, php-based, and/or html-based application code in a particular computer language (e.g., Java, C, and C++). The DCS is typically directly or indirectly communicatively connected to the application server via a network.
An application server can be comprised of NetBeans including J2EE (Java 2, Enterprise Edition) support modules for creating, developing, deploying, and testing J2EE applications, Enterprise JavaBeans (EJB) components, Servlets, and web services. The application server can also be comprised of managed beans (MBeans) for managing resources of the application server and communications between the DCS and the application server. The application server can further be comprised of hardware and/or software configured to access, initialize, and run a website application deployed thereon. The initialization of the web application generally involves accessing a configuration file stored in a memory of the DCS (or database) and loading the configuration file including configuration parameters. The term “load” as used herein refers to the process of transferring files from one memory device to another memory device. The configuration parameters can include, but are not limited to, information defining the number of databases to be used by the web application and information defining service behaviors to be provided by the web application.
The above described conventional WAD system suffers from certain drawbacks. For example, the server is restarted each time a configuration file is modified by a developer. As should be understood, a server restart process generally involves initializing and launching system software (such as, device driver software, an operating system, platform provider software, platform service software, and application software). Also, the configuration file needs to be loaded during each initialization of the web application. One can appreciate that a user of the DCS may change the configuration parameters of the configuration file numerous times during a web application development and testing process. If the web application is running on the application server, then the configuration file is uploaded from the DCS (or database) each time at least one configuration parameter is changed by the user. One can appreciate that the server re-start and configuration file loading (or re-loading) features of the conventional WAD system provide an inefficient and time consuming application testing process. As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for updating a configuration file during or prior to the initialization of a software application deployed on an application server.